Aprendizaje práctico
by Titanthetys
Summary: Tras considerar la recomendación de liberarse, Yozakura decide pedirle ayuda a Haruka para liberar su personalidad y sentirse más cómoda consigo misma y sus compañeras, pero quizás decirle a Haruka no sea la mejor de las ideas...


**Aprendizaje práctico**

–¿E-estás segura de esto?

–Completamente.

–¡Pero muestra demasiado!, ¿para qué quiero hacer eso?

–Tú fuiste la que pidió ayuda, menos quejidos y más servicio.

Sin más por hacer la discusión llegó a un fin, y así, la shinobi de cabello castaño aguardó al resultado de sus esfuerzos. Frente a ella una mesa puesta con los cubiertos y platos para disfrutar de una comida, misma que le habían prometido por ayudar a su compañera en ese caso. Los ojos verdes se pasearon por el mantel azul claro con motivo invernal, y una vez llegó a sus piernas se aventuró a estirar más las medias blancas de su atuendo para acomodarlas.

Una parte de sí estaba aburrida por el tiempo invertido, pero la otra ansiaba ver su experimento lo antes posible, ya podía saborear la vergüenza manchando la piel clara de su presa, así como observar la docilidad en sus ojos azules.

"Cuánta rabia y pena ha de sentir por obligarla a hacer estas cosas." Pensó la mujer al tiempo que se aguantaba la risa. "Podré sacarle bastante provecho a todo esto…" Su sonrisa se volvió más grande con tan solo pensar en las posibilidades del día.

Quizás fueron segundos, tal vez minutos o incluso una hora, Se la había pasado tanto tiempo en la cocina, mirando su reflejo en uno de los espejos. Tenía el mismo corte de cabello de tazón y la flor de cerezo colgada a éste, pero lo que le incomodaba era la ropa, pues podría describirse nada más como un pedazo de tela: Encima de su piel un único delantal blanco amarrado a su cuello y cadera, y debajo de éste…absolutamente nada.

La tela conseguía cubrirle el busto y entrepierna, al menos podría sentirse tranquila por ello, pero sentir tanto frío atrás y cómo se le pegaba la prenda al cuerpo la ponía incómoda, se sentía como si le fuera a marcar cada detalle y carne extra en su vientre y cadera, incluso en lo poco que alcanzaba a tapar en sus muslos. Eso era, según Haruka le había dicho, un _naked apron_.

–¡C-creo que estoy bien, mejor olvidemos esto y ya! –Exclamó a Haruka en la búsqueda de piedad.

–Llevo esperándote más de una hora, ¿no crees que al menos deberías salir uno o dos segundos por respeto?

Volvió a guardar silencio…tenía razón. Incluso si ya no quería su ayuda sería descortés no salir tras llegar tan lejos. Suspiró, abatida, entonces miró una vez más al espejo. Notar cómo sus propios ojos azul oscuro comenzaban a observar el delineado de la tela sobre su ropa le provocó un sonrojo bastante amplio, mas no se dejó derrotar; si iba a hacerlo al menos debía verse segura de sí misma, como todo lo que hacía.

Unos minutos después la shinobi salió de la cocina y hacia el comedor blandiendo una bandeja sobre el pecho como una última línea de defensa contra los ojos de lo que podría asumir una Haruka cansada de tanto esperar.

La que había esperado tanto para saborear el momento mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos y disfrutó del espectáculo. A su parecer, la shinobi parecía tener un buen balance entre el tamaño de su cadera y piernas, por lo que marcaba el delantal, y la manera en la que las cintas se hundían sutilmente en la carne extra, como si trataran de devorarla con la mayor lentitud posible, era algo digno de la espera.

–Se ve perfecto –Acompañó el cumplido con un guiño, lo que hizo sonrojar a su presa–, siento tantas ganas de morderte esos gorditos.

–¡¿Qué estás diciendo!? –Yozakura no tardó en cubrirse el vientre con la bandeja, acción que hizo a Haruka reír.

–Y se marca bien en el busto –Volvió a reír cuando la otra decidió cubrirse el pecho con el brazo– ¿te vas a quedar ahí?

–¿E-eh?, ¿no es suficiente con esto?

La mayor suspiró.

–Tener el atuendo no es suficiente, necesitas hacer algo con él. ¿Cocinaste algo?

–N-no pensé en eso… –Se apresuró a ocultar el rostro detrás de la bandeja.

–Bien, no esperes más, regresa y prepara algo.

–¿Qué debería preparar?

Haruka volvió a suspirar.

–Lo que sea…has algo de curry con arroz, ¿qué te parece?

–¿Algo así de común? –Yozakura alzó la voz por disgusto.

–Lo entenderás a su debido tiempo, bizcocho –La mayor volvió a guiñarle el ojo. Yozakura lo tomó como una señal de despedida, y aunque el sonrojo no se lo pudo quitar, terminó entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

Una vez adentro suspiró. Había sido peor de lo imaginado, ¿por qué le daba tanta pena salir con algo así? No, más bien, ¿por qué a la gente le gustaba ese tipo de atuendo? Era algo incómodo y demasiado revelador, no se sentía con la confianza suficiente de correr o pelear en él, pues seguro se rompería muy fácil o se caería a la mitad de un combate.

Negó con la cabeza, mejor terminar eso lo antes posible. Haruka quería que prepara algo sencillo y lo haría.

Pasados unos minutos la de cabello castaño se asomó por la puerta para ver a Yozakura junto a la estufa probando el curry, entonces asintió complacida. Caminó en silencio y cuidado para llegar hasta ella y, en el último segundo, rodearle la cintura con ambos brazos para atraerla a su cuerpo.

Eso desencadenó no sólo un sonrojo, sino también un grito por susto e incomodidad, pero Haruka se rehusó a soltar a la pequeña sino hasta que se calmara.

–¡¿Qué haces!? –Estuvo a punto de soltarle un golpe con la tabla para picar verduras.

–Shhh –Colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para cerrarlos y le dirigió la vista a la cacerola para seguir vigilando el guisado.

–¿Qué estás-? –Ya no pudo decir más debido a la cercanía de la mayor, quien no sólo había pegado por completo su cuerpo, sino también se le había acercado al oído para susurrarle:

–Probando mi punto.

Tras unos segundos de sentir la respiración de la shinobi en su nuca, la presión se hizo menor y su cuerpo fue liberado, lo que le permitió respirar hondo.

–Como puedes ver, no importa qué cocines, lo que importa es que lo estés haciendo mientras lo llevas puesto –Volvió a guiñarle el ojo, pero en vista de que no la estaba observando decidió pasar su dedo índice por todo el largo de la espalda descubierta, sacándole ahora un gemido de sorpresa–, no sabía que tuvieras una voz así…me encantaría escucharla más.

–Cre-creo que así estamos bien, ¡muchas gracias por la ayuda, Haruka!

–Oh, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, lo importante de este experimento es ayudarte a sentir cómoda con tu cuerpo. Deberías mostrarlo un poco más, especialmente esa cadera.

Por primera vez Yozakura miró sorprendida a Haruka, quien le guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

–Si estás cómoda contigo puedes jugar con las demás a cosas más...personales... –Sin más que añadir se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, estaré esperando la comida en el comedor.

–¿A-aún la quieres?

–Oye, si no me sirves con eso sería un enorme desperdicio. Y prepara un poco más, invité a unas amigas, les dije que querías sorprenderlas.

–¿A- A quiénes invitaste? –Para cuando terminó la pregunta Haruka nada más sonrió y se despidió con la mano antes de salir de la cocina.

 **¿Qué?, ¿publicando una historia nueva?**

 **Holy shit! Llevo unos dos meses sin actividad, qué sorpresa. (?)**

 **Espero les agrade la historia, fue un pequeño ejercicio (pero más capricho) mío escribir esto. Todo comenzó porque siempre me pregunté quién sería la pareja ideal para Yozakura, pues emparejarla con Yumi o Minori es demasiado sencillo, así que me encerré a pensar en personalidades y jugar nuevamente los dos Senran Kagura de Playstation; llegué a la conclusión de que Haruka y Ryouna serian buenas parejas para Yozakura. No diré por qué, pero esa fue mi epifanía; aquí el resultado (y experimento).**

 **Quiero agradecer a mi amigo el Major por la idea para el fic y discutir conmigo quién sería la waifu de Yozakura. Al fin podemos dormir en paz.**

 **Y sin añadir nada más, comenten y digan qué les parece, a ver si llama la atención la pareja o no, y si quieren ver más díganme para escribirlo. ;D**

 **See ya. 8D**

 **Tys.**


End file.
